Talk:Washingtonian Civil War
GAME OF THRONES TV SERIES SPOILERS FOLLOW --- So I assume you saw the Red Wedding too? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:31, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Almost cried. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:32, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I cried when they stabbed Talisas. And she was still alive. :( (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:33, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, although I knew from reading a spoiler a few months back that Robb was going to die (at some point), I didn't expect his mother, his queen and the entirety of his army to be slaughtered. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:37, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I knew it was going to happen because I read the books after I watched the first season (because I thought it was awesome) and I still didn't even expect it to be that brutal on TV. I mean, I knew it was going to happen, but it was just so real and like... it was just so sudden too. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:41, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah lol I didn't know when. I was even saying to myself "Hell, this is going so good. Frey is gonna give him the manpower and he's gonna pwn Casterly Rock. Then I heard the Rains of Castamere and the anxious look on Cat's face, and knew the moment has come. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:44, June 6, 2013 (UTC) NOOO WHY DID I READ THIS CONVERSATION! Damn. :( --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 23:06, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Lol sorry xD -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:08, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I have the last 5 weeks on series record, haven't been able to watch them. Too many exams :(. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 23:12, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Never got around to watching it. Feel like I'm missing out on life. :( Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:19, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I hope you've "initiated steps to get it". -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:25, June 6, 2013 (UTC) No worries. I have. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:27, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Here's to the Young Wolf. *howls* Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:52, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, you finally up to date with GoT? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 00:21, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Watched all three seasons over a period of two weeks, and now waiting for number four. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 06:12, November 30, 2013 (UTC) So you've seen the BS of Lord Walder Frey? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:16, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. GoT is definitely one of the better series of the recent past. Unfortunately, because it's based on the books, it has to end at some point. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:31, November 30, 2013 (UTC) BS of Walder Frey?! Lord Frey is perhaps one of the coolest characters of the entire show! Next of Tyrion of course. But seriously, Frey is a boss. Him and Tywin, whom I must give due credit for bringing the BS of the Starks to an end of the most efficient manner. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:08, November 30, 2013 (UTC) The armies of the Lord of Light will soon sweep across the lands of Westeros and will cleanse the land through a fiery baptism. ---Sunkist- (talk) 22:02, November 30, 2013 (UTC) No thank you. I'll stick the Old Gods and the New. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:36, November 30, 2013 (UTC)